


In The Midst Of It All

by the__end



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the__end/pseuds/the__end
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	1. Chapter 1

Enjoy your read.


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unforgettable day at the Canterbury Music Hall.

The Canterbury Music Hall was chockablock on the 21st of July, 1940. Mister Junmyeon Kim, the recent impresario, was silently licking and counting his cold, hard wad of shillings and pence and smiling to himself as the numbers kept soaring the more he counted. He'd been doing this for the past couple of minutes, unmindful of the manic and distressed ensemble behind the red velvet curtain and the seated bourgeoisie, fanning themselves with silk folding fans and whispering amongst each other about how little to no patience they have left. The orchestra had waited for the concertmaster, the glorified first chair violinist, who was disappointingly ten minutes late---truly unprofessional and unethical---which led to the twenty-minute delay. Mister Kim was too gleeful (and in favor of the concertmaster, for he was a fan), hence he didn't pay more heed than standing in front of the microphone and silencing the room to quickly inform that there will be a short postponement.

Ever since Mister Villiers, the former owner of Canterbury, died of heart attack two years back, the auditorium was as good as gone. The man had renovated and enlarged the Canterbury in 1934, making it a multifaceted theatre of sorts (ballet acts, mediocre Shakespeare plays), which people seemed to patronize more nowadays than they did music. It was understandable, since "Oh, the times 'er moving for'ard, chaps! This is the new in!", as Mister Villiers used to explain to the audience before and after the curtains close. In lieu of Mister Villiers' tragic demise, the Canterbury was bequeathed upon Mister Kim and he reverted the whole auditorium into a music hall since he was a man of classical music. That being said, the past two years of the Hall consisted nothing but melancholy, almost empty seats, and a gloomy impresario.

Which is why saying he was delighted and shocked that there weren't any more room to accommodate more people is indeed an understatement. Aside from the fact that there were bombings all around the East of London (making commute to the South much more of a hassle and a risk to one's life), classical music, in the latest, hasn't been really the sought-after, cup-of-tea talk, yet the Hall had been swarmed because of it! No one knew exactly why that was the case, but no one was complaining either. Especially not the impresario. Though Mister Kim had entertained other orchestras to play for them for the past two years, it was unexpected that such a distinguished symphony orchestra would choose Canterbury as their performance hall. Charles Morton, the Father of Halls and founder of Canterbury, would surely be pleased to hear this from the heavens above.

After a few more minutes of dillydallying, the Hall became luminous and the red velvet curtains slowly got pulled back by two blokes from opposite sides, much to the audience's glee. The orchestra came into view, each and every member of the ensemble wearing the best and most sophisticated suit and tie they could grab from their wardrobe. Baekhyun Byun was the most debonair of all; catching all of the annoyed eyes of the bourgeoisie with his black tie and tails and making them go awe. He was the richest, most famous, and most handsome lad of them all, making him a walking envy trigger. People had always been torn between worshiping and loathing him, but they also weren't afraid to compliment the virtuoso since it was well-deserved.

Baekhyun Byun was one of the most talented musicians all across England, hence why he was chosen as the first chair. Conductors after conductors would shamelessly flood his family's postbox on a daily basis---some of them begging the prodigy to come share his unimaginable flair for music and play Caprices or more complex pieces that a normal person simply couldn't play, and some of them politely asking for endowment. His family was of great renown in England; whether it be because of the looks, the talent, or the innumerable quid. It didn't matter. The Byuns were as formidable as they could get.

The conductor finally entered the still room. His right hand was gripping a baton, while the other was folded behind his back. His chin was up, confidence flying over the roof. Sir Leopold Stokowski did teach these children (well some of them were seniors) in only under a month, so he had every right to be that boastful. Either way, he was known as one of the greatest conductors internationally, meaning his name in the music industry is quite a big deal. Having him and the well-known Baekhyun Byun inside the Canterbury Music Hall was the best, most inconceivable thing that happened that year, and maybe the reason why the whole auditorium was swarmed. The audience clapped their hands maniacally over the dramatic entrance of the conductor, and the ensemble rose from their seats to give respect. The conductor bowed.

The Maestro situated himself on top of the sturdy podium in front of his stand, his black leather shoes clanking. He lifted both of his arms, ready to put the show on the road. He had chosen Ludwig van Beethoven's Symphony No. 9 in D minor, Opus 125. It was one of the most iconic classical pieces in history as it was the first ever choral symphony. The twist was in the fourth and final movement where Beethoven added vocals, Ode to Joy, which was new for Maestro Leopold to teach. It had been a challenging month of rehearsing.

Baekhyun's heart was plummeting out of his chest. He wasn't afraid nor was he nervous, in fact he had been looking forward to this exact moment for months and it was finally the time to show off. The adrenaline pumping through his veins were making him more exhilarated than ever. A shaky bow wasn't exactly new to him, but he still tried to steady his hand, which, of course, resulted to nothing. He took a quick glance towards the crowd and his eyes caught his parents', both looking at him expectantly.

The ensemble took their seats once again. Maestro Leopold heightened his chin once more before whipping his baton upward. The second violin started off softly, and after a few more seconds, Baekhyun followed suit. He jerked his bow upward to let out a soft E note. The first movement rolled on a whim: Allegro ma non troppo, un poco maestoso.

\---

It was already nine in the evening when the show ended. The hour and a half of playing already felt like a fever dream. Baekhyun insisted that when your heart is contented and where it belonged, time passes by quicker than a blink of an eye. The first few minutes had his nerves quivering but towards the half of it, the audience seemed to have faded and he was engulfed into a new world; a world where there was only him and music. Unfortunately, the show had to end, of course it had to, but there will always be another time for the man to play. Baekhyun was still on his post-performance high, and his head was getting much more enormous as more chaps approached him and acknowledged him for his virtuosity. He knew he deserved it, for he barely even missed any notes and his intonation was on point from start to finish.

Maestro Leopold called the violinist over for a quick chitchat, at least that was what Baekhyun thought. Now this time he was truthfully nervous. Nonetheless, he strode towards the Maestro with great poise.

"Young chap, your performance was indeed astonishing." The conductor complimented and offered his hand for Baekhyun to shake. He added, "I wanted to have a chat."

"Oh. What may it be about, sir?" He asked nervously. He let go of Maestro Leopold's hands and reached out behind his own back to fiddle with the tail of his vest. Usually, validation meant absolutely nothing to Baekhyun. He played for the sake of his parents and most of the time to show off in order to make people feel like they're useless blokes---that all they do is sit around in their houses and watch television while sipping on an inauthentic cuppa, while Baekhyun was youthful yet much more accomplished than them---but it was different this time around. It was Maestro Leopold! Everything mattered about him. Baekhyun's stature that he worked so hard for could get damaged if the conductor wasn't pleased with him, and he would undoubtedly receive a beating or two from his parents, if that were the case. It's as if there was anyone or anything his parents couldn't bribe.

"I do not intend to impose a lie, really, I do not." Baekhyun's heart dropped. "Don't frown, lad. I am just very glad of your performance for the past couple of months, especially tonight. Rehearsals have been nothing but satisfactory with you there." Maestro Leopold paused. "I haven't been wrong to appoint you as the concertmaster. I find that I am pleased to have you, surely the others do, too, despite all of the talks. It's as if you were born to harbor this talent and be with the ensemble. How old were you again when you started to fumble with the violin, you say?"

"I was four, sir." Baekhyun replied, hopeful. He wasn't sure where the conversation was going.

"Oh, how forgetful of me!" Maestro Leopold clapped his hands together with a slight chuckle. He offered a quick smile before clamping his hands together with the violinist's. "We've been together for three months and it still slips my mind."

"Well, perhaps it's fine, sir. And I deeply thank you for your appreciation. You were really astounding earlier, too." Baekhyun stated with a slight grin. It was half a lie. Sure, Maestro Leopold had helped him on bettering his bowing and intonation during rehearsals, but during the show, he hadn't looked at the conductor for more than twenty seconds, yet still managed to be on time with the orchestra.

"Why, thank you. Anyway, that is all. I am immensely proud of your progress." The conductor smiled. He started to walk away, but turned his back as if he forgot to mention something. "See you on Tuesday afternoon. Do not be late!" Maestro Leopold threatened, then tipped his hat towards Baekhyun.

Baekhyun wasn't able to stop the relieved sigh escape from his trembling lips.

\---

Baekhyun Byun had auditioned as a concertmaster for Maestro Leopold's symphony orchestra not too long ago---around April---the sole reason being that his mother insisted he did because "What do you have to bloody lose? That bloke will help you finally become something at the violin." which Baekhyun found quite rude and dismissal of his mother. It wasn't luck that Baekhyun got accepted, for the Maestro genuinely saw something in the young lad that he couldn't see in anybody else. But not even two weeks in as a concertmaster, there'd already been a rumor running around the members of the orchestra that Sir Leopold had partiality for Baekhyun, since he promptly appointed the latter as first chair despite the fact that he had played no repertoire, only Mozart's Requiem, as an audition piece. They theorized that the Maestro might've been bribed, but in reality, he really wasn't. A few more weeks with Baekhyun and they realized that the man actually had a knack for leadership and a natural talent, and they soon turned to love him.

Baekhyun had always played in humongous halls, even before he was a part of Sir Leopold's symphony orchestra. He would often come out and play as a guest soloist in various cities and ensembles. His parents would sign him up for different competitions all over the world; even without consulting him, which frustrated him most of the time. He hasn't lost a single one of them. Now with all of the German attacks everywhere in England, he was to stay in London---forcing him to cooperate with the orchestra. He didn't despise the thought of finally settling down with an ensemble, but he found orchestras are a waste of time and that everything there was a competition which loses the meaning of music. He hasn't changed his mind about that. It was his first time playing as a concertmaster with his symphony orchestra and the pressure it gave was immensely higher than the competitions. Everybody expected him to be perfect, most especially his parents that were somewhere in the audience for the first time in years. Yes, the Byuns rarely attended a single competition of their own son. The poor lad would fly to a completely foreign country and compete in an unwanted competition all alone.

Thirty minutes after the show ended, the Hall was officially deserted. Baekhyun was left outside the auditorium with his parents, and Mister Kim was talking to the conductor---probably thanking the latter for the wonderful opportunity.

"I am... satisfied with your first performance." Missus Byun pronounced. She patted her son's head. The lass wasn't smiling, but it still brought some inner peace within Baekhyun. "If only you were this astounding at academics, too. Then maybe you'd be the perfect son." Mister Byun kept his mouth shut tight, for he most probably had the same sentiments as his wife. It tore Baekhyun's heart into pieces.

"Mother, I have been playing for the longest of days... this is not my first performance." Baekhyun frowned. His parents were always unable to attend his small shows, whether it be in King's College Music Hall or Canterbury. They always had work to do. Baekhyun understood, he simply had to. They haven't given him any other options than that.


End file.
